Alone
by H'te Rarpee
Summary: Loneliness is the worst feeling in the world, and Weiss knows that all too well. Pretty far out of my comfort zone, so apologies if it isn't the best. One-shot


**Authors Note: Got asked to do this by VnixxiR on her chat room, so here it is!**

**Written to 'Anyone out there' by Stan SB**

* * *

Yang was the first to go.

It had happened in a flash, and that was the worst thing. Yang had talked about if she were to die in battle; she would want to die in a memorable way. Not like this.

Not by a stray bullet.

There had been no warning, it was not a Grimm that killed her, Weiss didn't even know if it came from the enemy's side or theirs. One moment Yang had been firing rounds from her gauntlets, grinning like she always did in battle and suddenly she was slumped over, blood splattered across the ground in front of her.

Weiss's heart seemed to stop.

Half of her wanted to run over, to check on her and see if she had a chance but the other half, the cynical, emotionless half knew that she was dead. It was obvious, even amidst the chaos around her.

People don't live when they are missing a chunk of their head.

* * *

Blake had been next.

She had been running about, slaying Grimm after Grimm and knocking out enemies as she went. Weiss had only briefly seen a man in a red coat run up to Blake, shouting something that was lost in the shouting and screaming. Weiss tried so hard to run over to Blake, to help her, but by the time she got to her it was too late.

She arrived only to see Blake's throat get impaled by the man's katana. Blake was crying, while the man showed no emotion.

How could he, when he wore a mask?

Weiss had lunged forward, for all intents and purposes ready to wipe the man off the face of Vytal using her dust, but he was too fast. He vanished before she could reach him, and she was left with two dead companions, and a heart that had been torn in pieces.

She heard the sound of Crescent Rose firing, and immediately began sprinting to where the sounds were coming from.

She knew, somehow, that if she lost Ruby she would have nothing left to live for.

* * *

She was running as she saw the man lift his sword up. Ruby could not see him, he had crept up behind her, and he was clearly going for a killing blow. Weiss pumped her legs faster and faster, but the man only seemed to get farther and farther away.

She would not make it.

Unless…

Unless she killed him. That was the only way she could save Ruby.

She had never killed a human before. She vowed never too when she nearly froze her brother to death while playing around with her Glyphs. She wanted to be the perfect _hunter,_ not perfect _murderer_. But knew if she didn't, Ruby would die.

Steeling herself and blinking back her tears, she swept her sword in the motion for making a glyph and fired six icicles at the man, five of them missed, but the last one hit him straight through his head.

She had done it.

She had saved her. But at such a cost.

The blood showered across Ruby, and she stared in shock as Weiss swept forward and gathered Ruby in her arms. She pushed her back and grabbed for her arm, not seeing the look of horror growing on Ruby's face as Weiss made to pull back and retreat.

Ruby moved faster than thought, whirling around and pulling Weiss so that their positions were reversed.

Weiss was about to shout a ridicule at the girl, but stopped short.

People tend to do that when you watch your leader, your teammate, your best friend, and the one you love get impaled by a Beowolf.

Time seemed to stop.

All color faded from the world, and Weiss could only stare at Ruby's face. That same, emotionless part of her mind registered immediately that the girl was already dead.

She fell to her knees, for once not listening to that part of her mind, screaming and begging and sobbing for Ruby to open her eyes, to not leave her on her own.

Not again.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't be alone again.

She couldn't live on her own.

Well, there was a solution for that. There was always a solution.

Not thinking of what she was doing, and acting only on the extreme grief she was experiencing, Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and plunged it into her chest as her heart poured out its grief.

* * *

Weiss awoke screaming.

She could steal feel the burn of Myrtenaster in her chest, still feel the pain of losin-

Her team.

They were above her, looking concerned.

Hadn't they died?

"Weiss!? Your awake! Oh thank god!" Ruby cried out.

Ruby was about to start asking Weiss what had been wrong when Weiss burst into tears.

The three girls could only stare at each other in bewilderment, which quickly became shock as Weiss launched herself from her bed, still sobbing, and collided with all three. They all fell to the ground as Weiss tugged them as close as she could and sobbed.

None of the three could make any sense of what she was saying through her tears, but even Ruby, who was normally very awkward in situations like this, knew what to do. They brought the sobbing girl as close as they possibly could and wrapped their arms around her in a comforting embrace.

If she wanted to talk about her nightmare later, she could. But right now she needed comfort, and that was exactly what her team mates gave her.

Neither Blake, nor Yang were very surprised when Weiss and Ruby walked into their dorm room holding hands later that evening.

They were surprised, however, when they learned that Weiss had been the one to confess to Ruby.


End file.
